1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to protecting data stored within the computer system memory from unauthorized access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer systems are revolutionizing the way people live. This is particularly true for system platforms including microprocessors employing the x86 system architecture. The openness of the x86 architecture to a myriad of owner-installable third-party peripheral devices and applications has enabled a broad marketplace of hardware and software vendors that has fostered competition, innovation, and evolution. An example of such evolution is the now widespread use of the platform as a digital communication and media system of ever-increasing quality and capability. In concert with the Internet, these system platforms are clearly revolutionizing mass distribution of digital content, allowing on-demand access to newspapers, real-time weather conditions and radio stations from around the world, on-line banking and shopping, and audio and video-based entertainment.
Since the x86 platform is an open architecture, devices typically have vendor-supplied drivers which run in Kernel mode in order to access the devices, and certain software applications may include Kernel mode components. Thus, although the open architecture may have advantages and may still provide a large degree of protection against accidental interference of one application with another, the current architectural protection mechanisms may be exposed in this environment to unwanted manipulation.
Computer systems including microprocessors employing the x86 architecture include features designed to protect against applications interfering with each other. For example, x86-based operating systems rely on two features of the x86 Protected mode architecture to provide an environment where applications are isolated from each other, and critical operating system code and data is isolated from applications: 1) paged virtual memory, and 2) execution privilege level.
Paged virtual memory allows the Operating System (OS) to define a separate virtual address space for each application, and to selectively map individual pages of physical memory into each of those virtual address spaces through a set of address translation tables. This provides each application with its own private section of physical memory for code and data that may be inaccessible to other applications. The virtual memory mechanism may also allow the OS to selectively map pages of physical memory into multiple virtual address spaces, and to selectively designate such pages in virtual space as read-only. This shared mapping capability may also allow a copy of the OS Kernel itself to reside in each application's address space, and may likewise allow shared mappings of peripheral device access ports and associated device driver routines, thus providing applications with efficient access to OS services without requiring costly address space switches. But the OS portion of the address space necessarily includes system data areas that OS code must be able to modify, and which must still be protected from application code. The read-only designation may not provide proper protection for such areas.
The x86 architecture also defines four privilege levels, 0 through 3, which are assigned to regions of code by the OS and kept in code segment descriptors. Typically, the privilege level of currently executing code or procedure will be stored as the Current Privilege Level (CPL). Thus the privilege levels are commonly referred to as CPL0 through CPL3. Using these privilege levels, certain system resources are accessible only to code executing at the proper level. The paged virtual memory architecture may allow access to pages of virtual memory to be restricted by privilege level. Although four privilege levels are defined, only the CPL0 and CPL3 levels are typically supported. CPL0 is commonly referred to as Kernel mode and is the most privileged level, while CPL3 is commonly referred to as User mode and is the least privileged level. OS code and data are typically assigned to CPL0 while application code and data are assigned to CPL3. CPL0 execution privilege does not override read-only protection; the two attributes are independent. Code segment descriptors are used to assign these levels.
In addition to this memory protection, all processor control registers, including those that control virtual memory operation, are by architectural definition accessible only at CPL0. In addition, special control transfer instructions are typically required to switch execution from one segment to another, and hence to switch privilege levels. These instructions allow the OS to limit the targets of such control transfers to specific entry points in OS-controlled code, hence an application may not change privilege level without simultaneously handing control over to the OS.
The isolation of address spaces from each other, and of OS memory from applications, may be completely controlled by the contents of the virtual memory address translation tables. The translation tables define the virtual-to-physical page mappings that isolate one application's memory from another's, and also the read-only and privilege level attributes that protect shared libraries and the OS. The tables themselves are memory-resident data structures, and contain translation entries that map them into the shared OS memory area and restrict access to them to Kernel mode code.
The existing protection mechanisms would seem to provide adequate protection for applications and the operating system. In a well-behaved system, (e.g. correct application of these mechanisms by the operating system, and correct operation of the OS code that controls these mechanisms, and that all other code which runs in Kernel mode does not interfere with this) they do. However, typical x86-based systems include such a large amount of Kernel-mode code, not just from the OS vendors but from many independent sources, that it may be impossible for anyone to assure that such interference, whether accidental or otherwise cannot occur.
Depending on the type of operation that a user is performing and the type of software application that is running, information stored within or running on the computer system may be vulnerable to outside access. Thus, it may be desirable to improve security and thereby possibly make x86 architecture systems less vulnerable to such access.